The subject matter herein relates generally to water circulating systems, and more particularly, to water control fixtures having auxiliary functions.
Home and industrial water distribution systems distribute water to various fixtures, including sinks, bathtubs, showers, dishwashers and washing machines, that are located throughout the house or industrial building. The typical water distribution system brings water in from an external source, such as a city main water line or a private water well, to the internal water distribution piping system. The water from the external source is typically either at a cold or cool temperature. One segment of the piping system takes this incoming cold water and distributes it to the various cold water connections located at the fixtures where it will be used (e.g., the cold water side of the faucet at the kitchen sink). Another segment of the piping system delivers the incoming cold water to a water heater which heats the water to the desired temperature and distributes it to the various hot water connections where it will be used (e.g., the hot water side of the kitchen faucet). At the fixture, cold and hot water either flows through separate hot and cold water control valves that are independently operated to control the temperature of the water into the fixture by controlling the flow rate of water from the separate valves, or the water is mixed at a single valve that selectively controls the desired water temperature flowing from the fixture.
A problem with most home and industrial water distribution systems is that hot water is not always readily available at the hot water side of the fixture when it is desired. This problem is particularly acute in water use fixtures that are located a distance from the hot water heater or in systems with poorly insulated pipes. When the hot water side of these fixtures is left closed for some time, such as overnight, the hot water in the hot water segment of the piping system sits in the pipes and cools. As a result, the temperature of the water between the hot water heater and the fixture lowers until it becomes cold or at least tepid. When opened again, it is not at all uncommon for the hot water side of such a fixture to supply cold water through the hot water valve when it is first opened and for some time thereafter. At the sink, bathtub or shower fixture located away from the water heater, the person desiring to use the fixture will either have to use cold or tepid water instead of hot water or wait for the distribution system to supply hot water through the open hot water valve. Most users have learned that to obtain the desired hot water, the hot water valve must be opened and left open for some time so that the cool water in the hot water side of the piping system will flow out ahead of the hot water. For certain fixtures, such as virtually all dishwashers and washing machines (which are not usually provided with a bypass valve), there typically is no method of “draining” away the cold or tepid water in the hot water pipes prior to utilizing the water in the fixture.
The inability to have hot water at the hot water side of the fixture when it is desired creates a number of problems. One problem is having to utilize cold or tepid water when hot water is desired. This is a particular problem for the dishwasher and washing machine fixtures in that hot water is often desired for improved operation of those appliances. Certain dirty dishes and clothes are much easier to clean in hot water as opposed to cold or tepid water. Even in those fixtures where the person can let the cold or tepid water flow out of the fixture until it reaches the desired warm or hot temperature, there are certain problems associated with such a solution. One such problem is the waste of water that flows out of the fixture through the drain and, typically, to the sewage system. This good and clean water is wasted (resulting in unnecessary water treatment after flowing through the sewage system). Water waste is compounded when the person is inattentive and hot water begins flowing down the drain and to the sewage system. Yet another problem associated with the inability to have hot water at the hot water valve when needed is the waste of time for the person who must wait for the water to reach the desired temperature.
The use of bypass valves and/or water recirculation systems in home or industrial water distribution systems to overcome the problems described above have been known for some time. However, these water recirculation systems have problems and limitations. For example, these water recirculation systems are typically operated by a pump and the pump must be operated for a certain cycle time to dispel all of the cooled water from the hot water pipe system before hot water is available at the fixture. Problems arise when hot water is desired at the fixture before the end of a cycle, or when the pump is not running. However, constantly running the pump so that hot water is always available is not economical. Accordingly, the above mentioned problems (e.g. waste of water) are still prevalent in water recirculation systems today.
An additional problem with known bypass valves is that the bypass valve is typically a separate component that is plumbed into the water delivery system of the fixture. As such, an additional connection must be made to install the bypass valve into the system. Additionally, the bypass valve may take up space at the fixture location and may take time to install. Moreover, the additional connections provide potential areas for leaking, which may cause damage to the home or fixture.
Another problem with known bypass valves is that the bypass valves are designed to be installed into a particular type of recirculation system. However, there are multiple types of systems available within homes today. For example, some recirculation systems permit recirculation flow through the cold water supply pipes back to the water heater. Other recirculation systems permit recirculation flow through a dedicated hot water return pipe back to the water heater. Bypass valves having different designs are required to attach to one system or the other system.